Get Back Stare
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: It all started with a bag of chocolate beans. Next thing the Sanzo-ikkou and the Homura-tachi knew... they were women. Sailorfukus, hotsprings and other ecchiness. Nothing serious
1. A Chocolate Bean a Day keeps the Goddess

Get Back Stare By: MurasakiHonou  
  
Disclaimers: Yes! Yes! We know! Gensoumaden Saiyuki doesn't belong to me. If it did – Sanzo and Hakkai would be getting it on 24/7.   
  
Author's Notes: Nothing serious – just something that inspired me for watching the live action series of the Sailormoon series, episodes 1-4. Believe me, it does that to you. Anyway, hope you guys don't want to throw stuff at me yet. I just thought of it, and I kinda really like this fic.  
Pairings? Hell even I don't know! I guess we'll see as the story progresses! Make your bets people and your requests (winks) Someone stop me before I make this a Sanzoxeveryone fic! (covers ears and screams) I think I've picked on the guy for long enough – two years IS a long time. A little OOCness over at Homura-tachi's side. Don't kill me please!   
  
And now, onto the show! You'd Better Hold on, this is going to be LONG.  
  
Chapter One: A Chocolate Bean a day keeps the Goddess glued to her TV seat  
  
Gojyo leaned back as he rested his feet on top of the table and looked up. Sanzo was right across him, reading the newspaper with a steaming mug of hot coffee by his side. As usual, the monk ignored everyone and everything around him as he was too busy breathing in daily events. Hakkai who had asked permission from the innkeeper if he could use the kitchen was now cooking them dinner. Goku, to his surprise was nowhere really to be found. Funny – he thought. By this time, he'd be hanging around where they were, smelling the food and then complaining how hungry he was. He looked back up again at Sanzo.  
  
''Oi, Sanzo.'' He called, as he lit up his cigarette.  
  
''Nanda?'' Sanzo asked, he didn't even bother to look up from his paper. But he did pick up his coffee mug and took a sip before putting it down and turning his attention back to what he was reading.  
  
Gojyo frowned but leaned back as he looked out the window. ''Have you seen Goku anywhere?'' he asked. ''He's not here yet. And the baka saru might miss out on dinner. ''  
  
''Che.'' Sanzo finally glanced up from his paper, but not more than a few seconds as he turned to it again. ''Since when were you worried about the saru?'' he asked.  
  
''I'm not worried.'' Gojyo said with a frown. ''I'm just wondering – it's not my ass anyway if me misses out on dinner.'' He looked up. ''But he will complain a lot and it gets really annoying – I think you agree with me.''  
  
Sanzo scowled as he leaned back and flipped the page of his paper. The thought of Goku complaining all night that he didn't get to eat and that he was hungry did seem like the most annoying thing at the moment. But he shook his head and decided to shrug it off. If the monkey ever did get annoying – he could just always hit him until his monkey brains were putty on the ground. That wasn't an unusual thing to do – and a beating wasn't the hardest thing to get if you pissed off Genjo Sanzo-houshi.  
  
''He said he was going out for a while. He's probably playing or something stupid like that.'' Sanzo answered gruffly as he sighed. ''He'll come back when he's hungry.''  
  
''Heh.'' Gojyo said as he grinned and looked up. ''Guess that shouldn't be such a long wait.'' He said as he sighed. ''The stupid monkey does have about nine stomachs.''  
  
Hakkai finally emerged from the kitchen, holding a tray of food – more specifically four bowls of Beef Hotpot, covered and ready to be consumed. Gojyo looked up and let out a chuckle as he rubbed his hands together, in anticipation of the meal they usually had, the meal that would usually give hardcore vegetarians a run for their money or a heart attack. Hakkai smiled as he placed the tray on the table.  
  
''Thanks for being patient enough not to kill each other while I was cooking.'' He said warmly. That made Sanzo glance up from his paper and scowl at the green-eyed brunette. Hakkai smiled as he nodded and pulled up a chair. Then, he looked up and blinked as he noticed someone was missing.  
  
''Goku's not here.'' He trailed off as he looked at Sanzo. ''He's still out? –''  
  
Sanzo, without seeming like he cared – picked up his chopsticks and his bowl of rice and beef, uncovering it. He leaned back and sighed. ''He'll be back when he gets hungry.'' He answered before he started eating. Though he himself was wondering what the hell was taking Goku so long that or what was out there that was more interesting to the high spirited boy than a steaming bowl of Beef Hotpot. But he wasn't the type to show any kind of concern – he just kept eating.  
  
Gojyo sighed as he looked up and picked up his chopsticks. ''Sanzo's right. He'll come back soon – he'll walk through that door in a couple of minutes complaining that he's so hungry he could eat food enough for a starving nation – that usual stuff.'' He started to eat as well.  
  
It seemed that Hakkai was the only one left, concerned about where Goku exactly was. He sighed and looked out the window, with a slight worried frown on his face. He sighed and then nodded as he picked up his bowl of food and his chopsticks.  
  
''Sou deshoo ne.'' he trailed off as he uncovered his bowl of food. He was hoping that Goku would finally be on his way back.  
  
As if on cue, a few moments while the three of them were eating, the door burst open. The three of them looked up to see a smiling young boy, walking in – with a small pouch in his hand.  
  
''Hey everyone!'' he said as he closed the door and looked up, still smiling – his eyes brightened even more as he saw what the three were eating. ''Ah! Beef Hotpot! Wai, Wai!'' he rushed over to the table and pulled up a chair, sitting down and picking up his chopsticks and setting down the small brown pouch.  
  
Sanzo eyed him carefully before asking. ''Where the hell have you been?'' he asked. His voice was neutral and dry, as he scowled at the young boy who was now wolfing down his food, quicker than the others were.  
  
''I told you –'' Goku said as his mouth was muffled with the food he was eating. ''I was over at the town – looking around since none of you guys wanted to come with me and Hakkai was cooking dinner –''  
  
''Hey, monkey!'' Gojyo said, frowning as he removed a rice bit from his cheek. ''Say it, don't spray it!''  
  
''I'm not a monkey!''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly as he looked up and smiled. ''Sanzo was quite worried about you, Goku. Next time, I think you should be back a little earlier.'' His tone was warm, but still very sarcastic. Sanzo got a vein ticking at the side of his head as he glanced at Hakkai who laughed softly again.  
  
''Did you see anything interesting in town?'' Hakkai continued to ask, humoring the young boy as he was eating.  
  
Goku nodded and smiled, rice bits by the side of his mouth as he looked up. ''There was a lot of food and some performers over at the town – they just visited.''  
  
Gojyo looked at the brown pouch beside Goku, he picked it up as he swallowed his food and then looked back at Goku. ''And what the hell is this?'' he asked.  
  
Goku smiled as he looked at the pouch. ''That was given to me by one of the performers. She said she wanted me to have it because she thought I was cute –''  
  
''Man, she must've eaten something bad. If she thinks a stupid monkey is something to adore.''  
  
''I am NOT a monkey!'' Goku cried again as he frowned.  
  
''Goku...'' again, Hakkai had the tone of a teacher talking to a student. ''Don't you think it's not wise to take something from a complete stranger without knowing what exactly it is?''  
  
''But I do know what it is.'' Goku answered as he looked up. ''They're chocolate beans!''  
  
''Chocolate beans? –'' Sanzo trailed off as he looked at the pouch. Now, Sanzo – had the knack of being accurately paranoid since the man did not trust anything and anyone except for himself. If he scowled at an object and said that it was nothing but trouble, the best thing to do was to believe him. And right now, he wasn't exactly getting good vibes from the chocolate beans from a stranger.  
  
''Throw it away.'' he said as he turned back to his food.  
  
''Why?'' Goku asked as he frowned and looked at Sanzo. ''They look really good.''  
  
''Throw it away. You trust people too easily.'' Sanzo said as he shook his head. ''You don't know what exactly those things are made off, you don't know the person it's from – it could be trouble.''  
  
''Che.'' Gojyo said as he frowned slightly. ''You need to lighten up a bit, Sanzo-sama. You'll die a stiff.''  
  
''Come on now, Gojyo.'' Hakkai added in gently. ''We all know that a parent's concern is only the safety of his children.'' He laughed softly and smiled as he looked over at Sanzo. ''Ne, Otousan?''  
  
''Shut up.'' Sanzo said as he gritted his teeth in annoyance as a vein was ticking bigger at the side of his head.  
  
''But they look really good!'' Goku protested as he put his bowl down. ''I'll show you!'' he picked up the pouch and took out one chocolate bean. He smiled and stared at it a while before he put one in his mouth and chewing. The three watched as he swallowed and then smiled.  
  
''Ume sou!'' he commented as he looked through the bag. ''And there's a whole lot more of them!'' he took another one and started to eat more. Gojyo frowned and grabbed the bag.  
  
''Learn how to share, dumbass ape!'' he said as he took a handful and put them in his mouth. He chewed on it for a little while before he looked up at Sanzo and Hakkai, nodding in agreement.  
  
''Well, the monkey knows his food. This is good stuff.''  
  
Hakkai sighed and shrugged as he picked one up. ''I guess it wouldn't hurt to try just one.'' He put it in his mouth and chewed it, for a few moments – Sanzo watched in annoyance, as his three companions did not heed his advice. Hakkai smiled as he looked over at the blonde.  
  
''It is rather good, Sanzo.'' He said as he nodded. ''You should at least try one.''  
  
Sanzo scowled and closed his eyes for a moment, before leaning back and crossing his arms. ''Kotowaru.'' He said, dryly. ''I'm not idiots like you to – ack! –''  
  
His eyes snapped open as he almost choked, Goku had popped one in his mouth while he had been talking. He coughed for a few moments and sent Gojyo laughing his head off as the corrupt monk, choking on a chocolate bean was rather a surreal scene.  
  
A harisen came crashing down on Goku's head, making the young boy yelp as he fell to the ground. Sanzo gripped the handle of his harisen as he gritted his teeth again in annoyance, the vein ticking at the side of his head now even BIGGER than earlier.  
  
''What the HELL do you think you're trying to do?!'' he asked roughly.  
  
''Ite! Ii jan?! – It was just one bean – besides, it was good wasn't it?''  
  
Sanzo had to admit, no matter how pissed he was at the moment that as soon as he had gotten it unstuck in his throat, and the bean had actually touched his tongue – that it was very good. Almost addictive for those who weren't as accurately paranoid as he. He looked up at them and leaned back.  
  
''Hm.'' He closed his eyes again as he sighed and looked out the window. Something was unsettling him – ignoring his three companions as they were talking. He wondered what exactly was in store for them now.  
  
''If you get through this, Konzen. I'll be really impressed.'' Kanzeon Bosatsu said as she smirked and leaned back on her throne. Again, there was nothing better to do around the heavens but watch the people from down below. That's what she always did to pass the time. After all, things were always more interesting down there than it ever will be where she is. Being the Great Goddess of Mercy did not save her from the horrors of boredom. In fact, she was more prone to it than anyone else in heaven.  
  
She'd been watching the Sanzo-ikkou and their adventures ever since the Journey to the West started. She had watched them battle youkai, inner demons and throw in a couple of things from the past once in a while. She had her kicks this way. But what she knew she was about to see was something more interesting than the usual youkai things they had to deal with.  
  
Jiroushin stepped in the room and blinked, almost nervously as again – he caught sight of the Goddess, smirking as if she knew something was about to happen that no one else knew about. Though she acted the way that she did, she was in fact all knowing and wise. She always knew things that no one else could have guessed. Which was also the reason why half the time, he was nervous around her.  
  
''Bosatsu-sama. Watching earth's events again.'' He said stepping up beside her.  
  
''What else is there to do, Jiroushin?'' she asked with a bored sigh. She leaned back and crossed her legs as she looked down on the lotus pond. ''Nothing is changing around here – while everything is moving down below. Everyone and everything remains the same, making it boring.''  
  
''Kanzeon Bosatsu! Please watch your language!'' Jiroushin warned nervously. The Goddess of Mercy was never known to watch her mouth or the words she says, she always said what she thought. Which wasn't exactly appreciated in some cases.  
  
''Hm. '' she smirked and looked at Jiroushin. ''If you want to watch with me, another test of strength is about to take place.''  
  
''Test of Strength?'' Jiroushin asked as he looked up. ''Goddess, I'm not sure I understand what you mean.''  
  
Kanzeon smirked and laughed softly as he leaned back. ''You will. I want to see just how far these guys will get.'' She said as she looked up. ''I wonder if they're just as interesting in other forms?''  
  
''Ah?''  
  
''Just watch, if you want to learn something...''  
  
Things were quiet in Kounran tower. As the three gods, silently planned their next attack and approach against the Sanzo-ikkou in order to get the Maten Kyoumon from Genjo Sanzo's hands. Though it was dark and cold outside as usual, and it looked like a storm was coming up – things were quiet inside the tower.  
  
Homura sat on the throne, his eyes closed as he leaned back. So far, everyone they sent to Genjo Sanzo was a nasty failure – and he knew from the beginning that they would be failures. As Zenon said – he was nicer than he looks. And he was starting to believe giving everyone a chance wasn't such a good idea. He opened his eyes and looked up as again, he tried to think of another way to get the Maten Kyoumon. Time was slowly running out for them.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Zenon stepped in with Shien. Homura was expecting that they had a new subordinate with them. But as he looked up, he found Zenon holding a small bag and popping something into his mouth. Something small and brown – he looked up as Shien had something in his hand as well.  
  
''What's that?'' he asked Zenon plainly, who was busy eating more of the stuff in his hand.  
  
Zenon swallowed the handful he ate before he looked at the fighting god. ''Mia and Yume dropped by. They said they wanted to give us something.'' He ate another piece. ''They said even if we did turn away against heaven, didn't mean we didn't deserve free food.''  
  
Homura looked intrigued as even Shien was eating a few pieces of the brown candied looking things, he looked up at Homura – again with his eyes closed. He reached out his palm where a few of the chocolate rested. The fighting god blinked once as he looked back at Shien after studying the chocolate beans.  
  
''Chocolate beans?'' he asked.  
  
''They're rather good, Homura.'' Shien recommended with a nod. Zenon again was still busy eating more by the moment. Homura smirked a little, he was the type of guy who was interested in new things that were thrown towards his way. He slowly took one piece and studied it again, he smiled slightly to himself. It did look rather good and the smell was absolutely to die for.  
  
And he put it in his mouth and chewed on it. After a few moments, he looked at Shien and took another piece.  
  
''I told you it was good.'' Shien plainly said.  
  
''Well, there's more where it came from.'' Zenon said as he handed the bag to Homura. ''Free for all.''  
  
A few hours later. There was something strange going on in the room where the Sanzo-ikkou were staying.  
  
As you would expect – there would be a lot of yelling and kicking. That's what they were – brawling almost half the time for reasons they can barely remember through the argument.  
  
But tonight seemed different as everyone was quiet. Sanzo who tried to read the newspaper, scowled and cursed under his breath as his vision was getting blurry. His brows met as he flipped a page, and tried to deny the fact that not a word from the newspaper was entering his head. His hands were shaky and he felt sleepy all of the sudden. He didn't understand why. It was still early and he usually slept later.  
  
He looked up at his companions who were asleep. Hakkai wasn't even on his bed and neither was Gojyo. They were playing cards a moment ago, sitting down on the floor. Hakkai was leaning on the wall, with his cards still in his hands – but he was sleeping soundly. Gojyo leaned on the bed where Goku lay sleeping, scattered like a ragdoll that someone had tossed around.  
  
He cursed and shook his head, calling them idiots again in his head. As he turned back to the newspaper, he gave up hope and decided that maybe it would be better just to get some sleep. He closed the newspaper and wiped his sweaty palms on the cloth of his robe and started to get up.  
  
To his surprise, he fell back on his chair. His eyes were slowly closing – though he tried his best to open them. His mind was racing, trying to think of what possibly could cause this weird kind of behavior.  
  
His violet eyes turned to the half-empty brown pouch by the side of the table.  
  
His brows met as he tried to mutter something, but his eyelids totally shut and he leaned back on the chair. Sleeping soundly and breathing calmly. There was nothing he could do now – whatever kind of drug was in it was strong to knock them all out.  
  
Outside their window, deep blue eyes glanced at the sleeping party. She smirked and leaned back as she pushed her sunglasses up, something she wore to keep the incognito look. She tossed her blonde hair back and sighed as she looked up at the young girl with the dark brown hair and emerald colored eyes.  
  
''You know, Yume-nechan. We are going to get punished for something like this when we get back up there.'' Mia said as she turned to her older sister.  
Yume smirked as she sighed and waved a hand. ''Let them do what they want – besides, they don't really have to find out about anything – and they won't. The Jade Emperor never watches over his people. And this is something minor.''  
  
Mia sighed and shrugged. ''Oh well. I tried.''  
''Let's see what these big tough men have to say now.'' Yume said with a laugh as she and her sister disappeared in an instant.  
  
TSUZUKU  
  
Ack! I hope no one was too OOC. Read and Review if you can! 


	2. Someone Just Shoot Me

Chapter Two: Someone Just Shoot Me!  
  
Author's Note: You know what? I don't know why I called this Chapter this. I just felt like it. Anyway – This is where it might get confusing – or some sort. As of the sisters? The explanation shall come soon.  
Oh, once the ikkou finds out that there's been an – uh – Gender Change, I will be using the pronoun HER/SHE instead of HIM/HIS. I just thought I'd clear this out before anything.  
And about the name of the school – yes, that's actually a name of an anime – NOIR. You guys probably know that.  
  
Sanzo awoke with a painful and throbbing feeling at the side of his head. He winced and looked up as he opened his eyes – his vision was a little blurry and it didn't help that rays of the sunlight beamed down on him the moment his eyes snapped open. He shielded his eyes and then looked up – he felt different. Somehow, he seemed like he was floating for a moment as he got up and looked around. He felt cold, the window was open and the morning breeze was coming in. He sighed as he slowly walked to the window and reached out to close it.  
  
That's when he blinked once and backed away as he saw the walls of the inn were now painted light purple and lower parts had decorations of small white lilies. He bumped into the bed and saw that it was a Queen sized bed with silk, satin lavender sheets and the pillows were covered in amethyst colored silk pillow cases. There was a bookshelf, stuffed with all kinds of books that were surprisingly to his taste. There were a few portraits that hung on the wall – he noticed that they were all paintings and portraits of people from Chinese mythology. One noticeable one was that of the great Goddess of Mercy, Love and Compassion – holding a Lotus flower and smiling gently as rays of light surrounded her. Beside that was a picture of the Moon Goddess, Heng-O.  
  
''What the fu? –'' his eyes widened. He suddenly gently held onto his throat as he noticed that his voice was no longer the rough and full one it used to be. But was now full, stern – FEMINININE.  
  
That's when it all came crashing down on him. His long blonde hair lasted up to his back, he ran to the mirror and saw that he was now a SHE. A beautiful young woman with long golden blonde hair, rose colored lips and a graceful and slender built with fully shaped hips of an eighteen year old. He was only wearing a robe, which was almost open as the belt, was tied loose. Inside of her robe was a thin nightgown, which exposed a GREAT amount of the body he now possessed.  
  
It was then when the obvious question came along.  
  
''What the fuck is going on around here?'' she asked.  
  
There were running footsteps and voices calling her. Though they weren't exactly the voices she expected to hear. She looked up as the door burst open and three other young women stood there.  
  
''Sanzo!'' Goku, who now had a lovely and lively, slightly high-pitched tone of a young girl called. She had short chocolate brown hair that lasted up to her chin and her eyes looked even livelier now, brighter than they ever did in his real form. She was dressed in a silk yellow pair of pajamas.  
  
''It's happened to you, too!'' Goku said as she entered and ran towards Sanzo. Sanzo couldn't believe the transformation that Goku had gone through. She was actually quite lovely. Sanzo shook her head and cursed under her breath as she looked at them.  
  
''Yare, Yare desu ne.'' Hakkai said, her voice also changed to a mellow and sweet feminine one. ''I guess those chocolate beans did do the trick after all.'' She had long dark brunette hair which fell into waves up to her back. Her emerald eyes looked at Sanzo as she was dressed in a nightgown with sleeves – just like the old fashioned ones. She was a splitting image of her older sister, Kanna.  
  
Gojyo, who had also turned female, was gorgeous. The only right word that could have described him was that. Her long crimson red hair, which lasted also up to her back, like Hakkai's. Her crimson eyes were two graceful slits and her lips were full and scarlet in color. Her dark skin was slightly darker than it was before and her built was just something guys would kill for. Full and voluptuous – which was somehow more revealed with the red nightgown she wore, which was more lingerie than anything else.  
  
Of course, she was also busy staring at Sanzo as if she couldn't believe just how -- different she was.  
  
''Don't give yourself an eyesore.'' Sanzo finally snapped. Even he had to admit silently, Gojyo as a woman was something to look at. But then, why the hell would he say that out loud.  
  
She looked back at Goku who was staring at him. ''Goku...'' she said, sounding almost neutral.  
  
''Nani?'' the young girl asked as she looked up.  
  
''KONO BAKA SARU!''  
  
The Harisen came flying upon her head, sending her crashing down the floor. Hakkai now stepped in as she laughed sheepishly, as she pulled Sanzo away who was busy pounding the saru's head with her paper fan.  
  
''What did I do?!''  
  
''Got us into this mess for one thing!''  
  
''I didn't do anything!''  
  
''You're the one who gave us those stupid chocolate beans.'' Gojyo said – her voice had changed, but still kept the playful tone she used to have.  
  
Hakkai sighed as she looked around Sanzo's room, which was unbelievably pastel. She shook her head and looked at Gojyo since Sanzo was still too busy beating Goku up with her harisen.  
  
''Just where are we anyway?''  
  
From the outside. There was a soft ringing of the bell, gradually become louder and not to mention closer. Sanzo who held the Goku by the collar and held up her harisen, Goku in turn was shielding her head from anymore kind of injury. Sanzo wasn't done with her yet considering what had just happened to them.  
  
Finally a voice of an old woman around her fifties was heard outside. ''What's going on here?'' The four looked up as a woman with brown colored hair, with white strands already as she looked like she was about in her late fifties, dressed in her cotton bathrobe and holding a small bell in her hands. She frowned disapprovingly at them as she stepped into the room.  
  
''This is the second morning I've caught you like this! Making all this infernal noise this early in the morning and you with your physical abuse!'' she pointed at Sanzo. ''Put her down this instant!''  
  
Sanzo raised an eyebrow as her thin, rose colored lips formed a scowl. ''Who the hell are you?''  
  
The old woman's eyes widened as she gasped, looking utterly insulted. ''How dare you address me with such disrespect, haven't we been teaching you ANYTHING at all, Mayura!''  
  
Her three companions blinked, looked at Sanzo and pointed at her at the same time. ''Mayura?''  
  
The old woman looked confused for a moment, before she shook her head and looked up. ''Yes, of course I mean you, Uesugi Mayura! Who else did you think I meant?''  
  
The three feel silent again before they started to laugh. Sanzo – or Mayura started to grit her teeth and hold up her paper fan. The old woman looked at them again.  
  
''And what do you think is so funny!'' she looked over to them. ''You're waking up the other girls ahead of schedule! But since you're all already up. You might as well get ready, breakfast will be served at seven o'clock and it is officially six o'clock.''  
  
Gojyo snorted before she looked at her. ''We've got a full hour. What the hell is this dump anyway?''  
  
Again, the woman's eyes narrowed. ''How dare you address this dormitory this way!'' she said. Sanzo and Gojyo both rolled their eyes and Hakkai sighed. This woman clearly had moral issues. ''We teach you ladies to act like proper ladies and we expect you to stay that way.'' She looked at the four of them. ''We don't expect this from you, this is the last time, alright?''  
  
She glanced at Gojyo. ''And Natsumi! How many times do I have to tell you? Never go out in just what you're wearing right now! It's absolutely improper!''  
  
Gojyo pointed to himself. ''I'm Natsumi?''  
  
The old woman looked back at her, as now she thought something was wrong with them. Either that or they were just insulting her. She frowned and looked at Goku. ''And as for you, Chiyo – I told you to always keep your voice down!''  
  
Goku blinked and Hakkai covered her mouth before she could say anything.  
  
''I'm sorry – ma'am...'' she covered up, she didn't exactly know what her name was. ''We promise, we'll try to keep it down.'' The woman nodded and then glanced at Hakkai. ''Konoe, I told you – that you should definitely look for a new crowd of friends! You're conduct and behavior will be affected if you keep hanging out with these girls.''  
  
Hakkai sighed and smiled sheepishly as she shook her head and looked up. ''I've considered it a few times, ma'am believe me. But this is where I belong, I'm afraid.''  
  
The woman sighed before looking at them. ''Get ready for breakfast. Right after it, we proceed to lecture hall immediately.'' She threw a glance at Gojyo. ''And if you could, Miss Kinoshita – try to wear something decent?''  
  
As she walked off. The four girls remained silent for a few moments – Sanzo looked up at her reflection again and grumbled.  
  
''What do we do now?'' Hakkai asked as she looked at Sanzo.  
  
''Well.'' Sanzo said as she sighed and started to look for her cigarettes. ''There's nothing we can do right now, I guess. We'll wait here until we find a way out.'' Though that did sound like a very irritating option, Sanzo knew they had no choice. Besides, what was the worse that could happen anyway?  
  
There was suddenly a bright light, which started to glow from the corner. They all looked up as figures of two young girls started to form. Sanzo scowled and started to look for her Shourenjuu – which in consolation, she found in her night drawer. She aimed it at the two young girls who were finally there.  
  
''Whoa. Hold it, Kasumi-chan!'' Yume greeted as she flashed her blue eyes at the blonde who was malevolently glaring at her. ''Put the gun down, we can explain.''  
  
''You better. You've got ten seconds.'' Sanzo warned in her stern voice. ''Starting now.''  
  
Mia sighed as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. ''I'll handle this, Yume-nechan.'' She looked at them and bowed. ''My name is Mia, and this is my older sister Yume.'' She looked up at them. ''Yoroshiku.''  
  
''Anou... Mia-san, Yume-san... What is this about?'' Hakkai asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
''Well, let's see – The chocolate beans we sent you yesterday – obviously, the dust we put in it turned you into women.'' Mia sighed and smiled as she looked at them. ''Very lovely women, if I may say so, thank you.''  
  
''Thanks.'' Gojyo said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Mia nodded before going on. ''Well, here's the deal. You have to get through this being a woman thing – you're now here in NOIR. We're in Japan and we're one of the best leading all girls' schools in the country.''  
  
''Did we mention there's an all boys' school just beside this one? The old hag – Takata Kikyou, the witch you just encountered runs that place, too.'' Yume added.  
  
Mia laughed softly and nudged Yume. ''Anyway, you have to get through this – in order to turn back into men again. If you guys don't get through this and give up – then you're meant to stay here and as women for the rest of your life.'' She nodded. ''Any questions?''  
  
Goku raised a hand and blinked. ''I have one. Who are you girls?''  
  
''We're two immortals from heaven.'' Mia said as she shrugged. ''Just having some fun.''  
  
''Another question.'' Gojyo said as she raised one eyebrow. ''Why are you doing this?''  
  
Mia sighed as she looked over to Yume. ''I think you might want to take it from here, Yume-nechan.''  
  
Yume laughed. ''Because we're just plain mean!'' she answered with another laugh. ''Oh, and besides – our aunt thinks that it's a good show to watch.''  
  
Sanzo's eyes widened. ''That old hag...'' she muttered in annoyance as she put his gun down.  
  
''Well, go on. Get ready for breakfast – you've got a long morning ahead of you. Believe me.'' Yume said as she sighed and smirked. ''We're off.''  
  
They disappeared again in a flash of light.  
  
''I guess we don't have much of a choice do we?'' Hakkai said as she sighed and smiled.  
  
''No. I don't think so.'' Sanzo said as she went over to the mirror, removing her robe – she then scowled and stopped as she noticed all eyes were on her as the thin nightgown was exposing more than she would want anyone to see because of the silk and very thin cloth.  
  
''What the hell are you all doing in my room?!'' she yelled. ''GET OUT!''  
  
The three started to run out as Sanzo, who was holding her harisen – drove them out up to the door. She grumbled and shook her head as she turned back inside and slammed her door shut, locking it so no one could get in.  
  
Homura woke up with a start as he heard a crashing sound coming from the next room. He sat up immediately and ignored the pain in his head. He looked around and noticed the room looked different from what his room in Kounran tower looked like. The walls had a white and gray patterned look – all the furniture you could find in it was wooden and maple colored. There were books in the bookshelves and more on the floor as there wasn't enough room for the other books.  
  
He looked at what he was lying down on. A Queen sized bed with gray sheets, his pillow was also gray in color with a few Chinese characters on them. He slowly stood up and walked to the door – to see what exactly that noise was.  
  
But before he could move. It was answered for him as what seemed to him a complete stranger walked into the room with a frown on her face. She had shoulder-length orange hair which was layered and stylishly uneven. Her skin was not exactly dark, but it was tanned. Her black eyes looked right into Homura's own eyes. She was wearing an orange robe as under it she was only wearing an orange blouse and her underwear. Her body was slender and yet very athletic – still retrained a very lady-like stature.  
  
''What the hell happened to me?'' her voice sounded a little rough, yet still effeminate. ''What happened to YOU more importantly?''  
  
''Me?'' Homura blinked, he then noticed that his voice was quiet, gentle and calm and definitely not his own. Since he was past age eighteen, he didn't remember sounding like a woman.  
  
''Yes! Have you taken a look at yourself lately?'' the woman asked again.  
  
''Zenon?'' Homura asked as she blinked. ''Is that you?''  
''Hell, it's me alright!'' Zenon said as she sighed and looked up. ''I woke up and I was in a totally different place – and just when I thought it was weird enough. I looked in the mirror and saw this!'' she gestured to herself.  
  
Homura blinked and walked towards the mirror. Seeing the reflection of a young woman, with tall stature and fair complexion. Her hair was jet black, which fell in waves up to her rear. Her nightgown was short and silk as it was a few inches above her knees and her black robe was draped over her. Her eyes were still of two different colors, one gold and one blue.  
  
Her thin red lips could not help but form into a slight smile. He had to admit himself, him as a woman wasn't so bad at all. She looked up at Zenon who still was looking down, as she couldn't believe this was happening to them.  
  
''It must've been the chocolate beans.'' Shien said, stepping in. The two looked up as there was a change in his voice was well. Now quiet, composed and that of a young woman – her eyes were opened as she looked towards them. Revealing their green color. Her green hair was one straight fall, going down even past her rear. As she herself was wearing an apple green pair of pajamas with a white collar. Her expression remained calm as she looked at them.  
  
''S-Shien?'' Zenon asked in disbelief. She stared wide-eyed and her jaw open as Shien took something out of her pockets, and handed it to Homura. It was a small fragrant piece of paper which had flowers decorated all over it. Homura looked at the folded and closed piece before opening it after a few moments. She read the message, which explained just about what exactly they were doing here and how this happened.  
  
Hope you like your new presents, use them wisely. Or else, you're gonna be stuck here for the rest of your lives.  
  
Love, Yume and Mia. The Douji Sisters.  
  
Homura sighed as she folded it again and kept it away. ''I knew those girls couldn't have left us alone for a minute. I suppose Kanzeon Bosatsu thought that this was a good show to watch.''  
  
''So, what are you saying? We're gonna STAY as women?!'' Zenon asked, almost in shock as he looked at the two of them. ''Come on, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard!''  
  
''I don't think we have much of a choice, Zenon.'' Shien answered for Homura as she nodded. ''We have to stay like this until we find out what exactly is going –''  
  
The soft ringing of the small bell drew closer and closer. The three goddesses now fell silent as they looked around, trying to figure out where exactly it was coming from. They looked up then as an old woman in her dressing robe was walking their direction. She had stopped as she saw the three of them together in front of Homura's room. Sighing as she shook her head, she started to walk faster towards them.  
  
''How many times do I have to tell you girls to socialize later during the proper time?'' Kikyou asked as she frowned at them and shook her head disapprovingly. She glanced at Homura and shook her head. ''Nanami, look at your – you're barely covered.''  
  
Homura blinked and looked at her. ''Nanami?''  
  
Kikyou looked confused before she frowned again, sighed and threw a glance at her. ''If you're playing the game that Mayura's group is playing – then you're going to have to stop it!'' she looked at Zenon and Shien. ''Well, what are you two still doing here? Shouldn't you be ready for breakfast?''  
  
''I – '' Zenon paused as she then glanced back at her. ''Who are you?''  
  
''Not you, too Airana!'' Kikyou finally exclaimed as she frowned at them. ''Oh! That's it! You have to stop hanging around Miss Natsumi Kinoshita! She's put you up to this hasn't she?''  
  
''Who the hell is Natsumi? And just where the hell are we?''  
  
Kikyou had a know it all frown as she sighed. ''You're in Noir – the best leading school for girls.'' She looked at them. ''So I would appreciate it if you acted like a proper lady and stopped this childish games!'' she turned her attention to Shien. ''And Sara – I don't suppose that you're with them, too.''  
  
''We don't know any Mayura or Natsumi. So, you can't really blame us for acting this way.''  
  
The old head mistress took a deep breath and shook her head as she marched off. Almost as if she had controlled herself from screaming in frustration – The three watched her as she stomped off – whispering something to herself as she made a left turn and started ringing the bell.  
  
''I guess the only way to find out about this is – if we get ready for breakfast and see what else this place is about.'' Homura had to admit. She was getting more and more interested in this place. Not to mention, a big part of her wanted to know who this Mayura was and who her friends were. They sounded like a lot of fun.  
''Well...'' Zenon said with a sigh as he looked up. ''I guess if you want it that way.'' She said as she smirked slightly and turned away. ''You're the boss – Nanami.''  
  
Shien smiled slightly as she shook her head and turned back to her room. ''I guess we'll see you at breakfast.''  
  
Homura looked around and then sighed as she smirked slightly. ''Yeah – I guess you will.'' 


	3. Mona Lisa Scowl

Chapter Three: Mona Lisa Scowl  
  
Author's notes: I kinda based their school schedules on school retreats you have here in the Philippines in your everyday Catholic Schools. Which in my opinion, gets really, REALLY suffocating and annoying. I just wanted to see how – ahem – Mayura and the others would do if faced with it.  
If you should notice. I enjoy dressing them up. They're like little dolls, yes they are. (ducks gunshots and runs off as more start to come in) C and C! R and R!  
Okay – by the way, I'm really getting bored now, there's nothing to do around the remaining days of my summer. I based the extra characters on the High School Stereotypes. I've been in HS too long – I think I'm finally going to explode. I had to do it. And another thing – this is when things start not to make any sense. So, if you have any comments or questions. You can get my e-mail and ask away.  
  
The breakfast bell had a soft tone to it as it rung for about the second time now. And Sanzo or as people around here preferred it, Mayura headed outside of her room. Scowling to herself as she shook her head and looked around. She was a wonderful sight to behold – even if she was in her school uniform. A white long-sleeved blouse and a black overcoat, a black necktie and a black mini-skirt, high knee socks and black leather shoes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, but left some strands down over at the side.  
  
She grumbled softly to herself as she wanted to get out of these clothes and maybe this body. It was starting to get really strange. But she knew no matter how much she complained about anything – that she would be in this body until this whole thing was over. She sighed and looked ahead as she walked on. One of the doors had opened, and Hakkai or Konoe had stepped out, wearing the same thing she was.  
  
''It's very becoming of you, Mayura-chan.'' Hakkai said sarcastically and yet warmly as she laughed and held up a finger. Sanzo scowled and a vein popped immediately out of the side of her head. The blonde immediately shook her head and kept walking. That was cue for Hakkai to follow.  
  
The brunette tossed her braided hair back and looked at Sanzo. ''There, there – Sanzo. I know you're getting impatient. But like you said, we don't really have much of a choice.''  
  
''I know that.'' Sanzo answered as she sighed and looked around. ''It's just that. I don't like what those sisters have in store for us.'' She said.  
  
''Sanzo, what else could they possibly have in store for us?'' Hakkai asked. ''After all, they've already done this.''  
  
''You might be surprised.'' Sanzo answered. ''You're not saying you trust them – do you?''  
  
''Well – I am rather suspicious –'' Hakkai trailed off.  
  
''Yo! Mayu-chan! Konoe-chan!'' a familiar voice said as the two girls looked behind them. It was Gojyo – or as Kikyou called her, Natsumi. She was wearing the uniform – though not properly. Her overcoat was open, her necktie wasn't fixed properly and some buttons were open. Her hair was all down as she laughed and winked.  
  
''Whoa. And I thought you guys looked weird in your real forms.'' Gojyo said as she joined them and shook her head. ''Oi! Baka saru!'' she called loudly. ''We're gonna leave you behind and there'll be no breakfast left for you! Hurry up!''  
  
Goku – or as it was now, Chiyo – came running towards them with great speed. It was good that she had her uniform properly on and her hair was bouncing as she put them in pigtails, tied in small yellow ribbons. Hakkai couldn't help but smile as she did look really adorable. Sanzo scowled as she crossed her arms and looked on.  
  
''Gomen, Gomen!'' she said as she stopped and caught her breath. ''I found chocolates under my bed and I ate them all – I guess I forgot the time.'' She laughed. ''So, what's for breakfast?''  
  
The three looked surprised and then turned away to walk off. Goku walked up beside Sanzo as usual, the four proceeded to the dining hall.  
  
The girls were all settled down – there were about more than fifty of them, so there were a lot of tables. The white table cloth, the fine China, the elegantly constructed furniture and not to mention annoying high school girls laughing and giggling were enough to make Sanzo break out into hives.  
  
The four sat together and looked around – though every table was for seven people. No one else wanted to sit with them, instead – glances would be thrown at them, before they would start whispering. And it was really starting to get weird.  
  
Not to mention annoying.  
  
Sanzo looked up as breakfast was served. On each table was a big plate of strawberry pancakes and toast. There was a choice of coffee or juice. Goku who saw this wasted no time and started grabbing all she could – Gojyo frowned and whapped the young girl over the head.  
  
''Leave some for your friends, baka saru.'' She said as she started to grab her own.  
  
''Don't call me a monkey! You water imp!''  
  
''Why I oughta! –''  
  
Homura who was over at the other table, looked up – in slight surprise as she knew she had heard that kind of arguing before. It was unmistakable – she looked up at Zenon and Shien who had just been thinking the same thing as them. With that, the fighting god turned goddess now smirked slightly as she got up and walked towards the four, carrying her plate.  
  
''Oi, Homura...'' Zenon tried to call their leader back, but Shien shook her head.  
  
''We can't stop her from doing what she wants.'' Shien said calmly. She looked over to Zenon – also known as Airana before she cracked a small and slight smile. ''Maybe we could join her instead.''  
  
Zenon smirked right back and laughed shortly. ''Good suggestion.''  
  
Gojyo was busy pushing Goku's face and towards her plate of pancakes. Goku was busy pushing back and all the girls were whispering, as they looked appalled. Then again, Hakkai didn't blame them. She sighed and looked at the two.  
  
''Alright, alright – calm down now. I think we're scaring everyone.''  
  
A harisen came flying down on their heads. Hakkai blinked in surprise and then laughed softly. It was sometimes the only language they could understand.  
  
''Shut the hell up!'' Sanzo said as her sleeve was rolled up and she clutched the harisen tightly. She looked up to see all the girls looking at her and whispering.  
  
''The hell are you all looking at?'' she asked as she raised her eyebrow. Everyone was too afraid to say anything, so they tried their best to look away. Kikyou, fortunately wasn't around just yet. And neither was their upcoming problem – which they weren't prepared for.  
  
Sanzo sat back down and was about to turn back to her breakfast when someone spoke in a calm and almost gentle voice.  
  
''Do you mind if I join you?''  
  
Sanzo looked up, her violet eyes widened as she saw the young woman before her. Long thick black hair, pale complexion – dressed in the uniform – but what caught her attention was the color of her eyes. One was blue and one was gold.  
  
''What the?—'' she stammered and then looked at her. ''What the fuck are you doing here?''  
  
The other three of her companions looked up and saw the same thing she did.  
  
''H-Homura? –'' Hakkai trailed off as she blinked.  
  
''No way!'' Gojyo exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
''How did? –'' Goku couldn't finish her sentence as she looked up and blinked. ''How did? –''  
  
''Don't look at us. We can't believe it either.'' Zenon said as she pulled up a chair and sat down. Shien trailed behind her and sat beside her, she picked up her fork and started to eat her breakfast again. Homura smirked slightly as she pulled up a chair beside Zenon – which happened to be beside Sanzo.  
  
''You look good.'' Homura complimented at Sanzo's glare was enough to burn something he stared at for way too long.  
''What the hell do you want?'' Sanzo asked as she scowled. ''What are you doing here?''  
  
''I hope you don't think that we did this.'' Shien said as she took a sip of her juice. ''We wouldn't do this to ourselves.''  
  
''Those goddesses got to you, too -- didn't they?'' Hakkai asked as she looked at Shien. Couldn't help but marvel at her pure green eyes, which were now open. They never really did see her eyes too often in her real form.  
  
''Cut the long story short, yeah – they did.'' Zenon answered as she took a bite out of her pancake. ''I guess they did the same to you.''  
  
''Those chocolate beans did this.'' Gojyo said. ''But it's not so bad – what I got stuck with.'' She grinned over at Zenon who smirked right back.  
  
''You're not so bad yourself.'' She told the demi-goddess.  
  
''Heh. Keep the compliments to yourself.'' Zenon answered.  
  
''Anyway. We're stuck this way –'' Homura smiled slightly and threw another glance at Sanzo. Sanzo, though scowling right back – was slightly starting to get freaked out with the glances that the fighting goddess threw at her. Though she herself had to give it to her – Homura did look beautiful.  
  
She shook her head and turned back to her mug of coffee. Homura only watched her as she took another sip and tried to pick up her fork.  
  
''Are you gonna –'' she paused as Homura leaned in by her ear.  
  
''I think you look even better than when you're a man – either way – you're a sight to behold. And I still like you.''  
  
Sanzo moved away and picked up her fork. ''Shut up and eat breakfast.''  
  
The doors burst open and all the girls in the room fell quiet. Five girls stepped in – one of them with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, looking around. The other girls trailed off behind her – as soon as they stepped in. Gojyo noticed all the girls draw back. She raised an eyebrow and nudged Hakkai, who was in wonder just as much as she was.  
  
''Who're the women?'' she asked.  
  
Hakkai shrugged and shook her head. ''I don't know, really – but it does look like they have quite the reputation around here, don't they?''  
  
The girls headed towards one empty table, the blonde sat down and snapped her fingers.  
  
''Hair check.'' She said casually, her voice sounded exactly the way Sanzo saw her to be already. Spoiled brat, pampered 24/7. One of the girls held the mirror for her, as the other four remained – standing by for her so said orders.  
  
''Ah! My hair is a mess.'' She said as she waved a hand. ''Kimi, how could you let me go out like this?'' she asked, as she put a hand over her chest. The stupid thing was she did sound slightly hurt. Gojyo couldn't believe what she was seeing, Hakkai only sighed and Goku blinked. Sanzo scowled and turned back to her coffee and her plate.  
  
''Come on, it's not like you died.'' Kimi said as she rolled her black eyes and tossed her hair back, which was of the same color.  
  
''Wow – I thought this kind of stuff only existed on TV.'' Gojyo commented.  
  
''Well, we thought men turning into women were something that could happen in a sitcom.'' Hakkai said as she laughed softly and looked back at her breakfast.  
  
''Just eat before that old hag gets back.'' Sanzo said taking a sip of her coffee. Zenon was already eating and leaning back, ignoring the group of girls. Shien was doing the same – Homura found it hard to look away as the scene rather interested him.  
  
''And so, she said – this isn't my real nose!'' The blonde girl narrated, sending the three girls gasping. Kimi still frowned and looked at her.  
''Come on, Miku. You've been talking about the same thing for about thirty minutes now!'' she said, almost annoyed. Then she smirked and looked at them. ''Did you know that Atsuko? That old student who said she was a model?''  
  
''Yes?'' Miku asked, with great interest.  
  
''She got her nose done, too!''  
  
The girls screamed and giggled – and the other girls over at the other table, went back to eating as they were used to the group of girls talking that way about other girls – and even girls who were still in the same room. Sanzo scowled and tried to ignore all their giggling and whispering.  
  
Suddenly, Kimi looked up and saw the table where the seven were. She smirked and nudged Miku, gesturing to them.  
  
''Look what the freak show dragged in.'' she said, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
The seven stopped and looked up from their breakfast, turning back to the five girls. Again, every girl in the room fell silent – they knew this had signified war.  
  
''Hey, Mayura.'' Kimi said as she smirked and raised an eyebrow. ''Looking good – if you scowl a little more, your face will look uglier as it already does.''  
  
The girls in their table as if they had just heard the funniest thing in the world. Hakkai looked over at Sanzo worriedly, Sanzo who was scowling – remained calm and looking at her.  
  
''What's the matter, Uesugi. Cat caught your tongue?''  
  
''I'm just amazed how much good looks could surpass stupidity in your case.'' Sanzo snapped back as she moved her mug towards the coffee. Hakkai immediately understood and sighed as she nodded and poured some more in. Every other girl gasped, as if fighting back and standing up against Kimi was a not a regular thing around here.  
  
Kimi frowned right back, but Miku patted her shoulder.  
  
''There, there, Kimi. Don't take advise from the physically challenge.'' She said as she sighed, giggling as if she had made the cleverest joke in the world. ''A hot oil treatment might not be the wrong answer for any of you.'' She said looking at them.  
  
''Oh, really?'' Zenon said as she looked up and smirked. ''A functioning brain might not be the wrong answer for you, too.''  
  
Miku's eyes widened as she put her hand to her face as if to hide it from humiliation. ''Oh, Kimi! Did you hear what she said! She thinks I'm not smart!''  
  
''Oh, I wonder what would make her think that?'' Hakkai asked, in a warm and yet sarcastic tone.  
  
Miku's eyes widened even more and Kimi looked at them.  
  
''Just because Takato pays attention to you, don't think you own the place.'' Kimi snapped. ''We do.''  
  
''Ah?'' Goku asked as she blinked. ''No you don't, you're students – just like us!''  
  
''Watch it, Goku.'' Gojyo said as she smirked and waved a hand. ''She'll hit us with her lipstick!''  
  
Zenon snickered and Gojyo as well. Kimi looked up as Miku stood up.  
  
''Well, I have never been so insulted in my entire life!''  
  
''I thought that's what we were aiming for?'' the six looked surprised as they heard Shien join in, she was smiling wryly as she took a bite of her toast. As if it felt good to join in.  
  
Zenon laughed and put an arm around her. ''That's the spirit! If we're gonna be stuck here, let's make the most of it!''  
  
''This means war, Uesugi, Mitsuoka.'' Kimi said glaring icily at Sanzo and Homura. ''If you wanna keep walking the school with your head up high. You'd better back off now.''  
  
''That seems interesting. I wonder what you'll do?'' Homura smirked as she looked at them. ''Wonder if you're as scary as you say you are.''  
  
''Try me.'' was Sanzo's only answered as her eyes narrowed into small, threatening slits.  
  
''There won't be anymore fights around here.'' Kikyou said as she entered the dining hall. She looked up and frowned disapprovingly. '' Miss Uesugi!''  
  
''What?!'' Sanzo snapped in annoyance. She almost shot herself when she realized that she was actually responding to that name now.  
  
''I suggest you and Miss Yamato back off each other before I send you both to disciplinary action.'' She said as if that were supposed to threaten any of the seven young women.  
  
''Hai, hai – wakatta.'' Gojyo said as she waved a hand.  
  
''Got it.'' Zenon said with a nod.  
  
''Uh-huh.'' Shien answered.  
  
''Okay.'' Hakkai said with a short laugh.  
  
''Wai! Pancakes!'' Goku said as she grabbed more for her plate.  
  
Kikyou again groaned in frustration as she turned away to leave the room. She had a feeling she'd suffer from a migraine if she stayed any longer. She decided that even if she rung the bell outside of the hall signaling for lecture session, it'd still be heard clearly. After all, she couldn't ring the bell if she were dead.  
  
There were first two sessions were history and English. Etiquette was coming in on fourth – the morning periods had already started out roughly. It turns out, the Sanzo-ikkou and the Homura-tachi, not to mention the five girls from earlier were all in the same class. Kikyou had to beg other teachers to teach them the other lessons as the other subject teachers sensed that this was all nothing but trouble.  
  
Besides the cursing, beating up each other and sarcasm battles in the middle of classes, everything else would have been normal for ''Mayura- chan''. Except the male teacher they've had so far, Okamoto-sensei, teaching them history kept throwing glances at her. She noticed but refused to call any attention to it, it wasn't her business after all. Hakkai was more worried that there might be an upcoming sexual harassment case if Okamoto gets near Sanzo.  
  
Then again, she remembered that this is Genjo Sanzo – Uesugi Mayura they were talking about. She could before as in her original form handle herself against a battalion of youkai alone. And she could certainly handle herself against a perverted teacher who might try his advances on her.  
  
But before the hell to come, which was etiquette class – they had field class, in other words. Physical Education. They had to get dressed over at the girl's locker room – which was filled with giggling, whispering and laughing. Goku found it weird and new for people to discuss private things so openly. Like complaining about their so called ''period'', or women complimenting each other's breasts for that matter. It was all very strange to him – just as it was very interesting for Gojyo.  
  
Sanzo had removed the towel, covering her naked body. (Her wearing nothing and taking a shower would have been a great hit with the boys – that is if they could remain alive to tell the tale.) She knew she didn't have to take a shower just yet, since she was just going to get dirty again. But after morning period, she definitely needed something to calm herself down.  
  
She put the towel aside and started to remove the ponytail that kept her hair tied up. She started to open the water and she stood under it, the water slowly running through her body and calming her down. She took a deep breath and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Massaging her neck as she kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath again – letting the water gently run down her face, her neck – she suddenly scowled as she didn't even bother to look up.  
  
''The hell are you staring at?'' she asked, pretty sure that someone was crawling up right behind her.  
  
Gojyo frowned slightly as she stopped walking. ''Yo.'' She laughed and waved a hand. ''Just admiring the view from a far, hope you don't mind.''  
  
''Well, I do mind...'' Sanzo snapped as she opened her eyes and glanced at Gojyo. ''And if you come any closer, I'll kill you, I swear.''  
  
Gojyo smirked. ''Sheesh, a little touchy – aren't we?'' she snorted and muttered under her breath. ''Who would've known that you'd still be a boring virgin even as a woman.''  
  
''I HEARD that.'' Sanzo snapped again as she looked back towards the shower. Again she kept her eyes closed and sighed again as she spoke, a little sternly. ''Now, get your ass out of here before I kick it away from here.''  
  
Gojyo smirked again. She could have turned away very easily – and walked off. Not to mention, that would save her from the wrath of the now female corrupt monk. But she was tempted – as usual. She smirked and started to walk closer and closer towards Sanzo. Though the mist from the warm water surrounded her, Gojyo could still see the perfect outlines of her graceful built. Her hand started to reach out – closer and closer and closer...  
  
Until a harisen came crashing down on her head, she screamed in surprise as she fell back on the floor. Sanzo looked to see Gojyo on the floor, her towel completely off her and trying to sit up. Sanzo denied the fact that she noticed Gojyo's full and gorgeous built as a woman as right now he was more ANNOYED than anything else, as usual.  
  
''Why the hell do you take that thing with you?!'' Gojyo yelled back. ''Hell bitch!''  
  
''I told you to get away from me, didn't I?!'' Sanzo yelled back as well as she glared at her.  
  
From the other side, Hakkai looked up and sighed, sweatflooding as she sighed and started to braid her hair.  
  
''I see Natsumi-chan has tried her advances towards Mayura-chan.'' She said as she looked up.  
  
''Che. Perverted even when he's a woman.'' Goku said with a frown as she put on her shirt and started to tie her hair into pigtails again, which she was starting to get used to.  
  
''Chiyo-chan... I guess it wouldn't hurt just to humor her a bit.'' Hakkai said as she tried to get used to calling them by their names here. They had to be less conspicuous as possible – they had to go along with the flow until they found a way out of there.  
  
But hearing the swearing, yelling, fighting voices of Sanzo and Gojyo were NOT helping them at all.  
  
''Glad to see you're having no problems adjusting here.'' Homura said as she sat down beside Goku and started tying up her shoe laces.  
  
''Ah? Homura.'' Goku trailed off. Surprised how amazingly close he's been getting lately.  
  
''Look, just because we're working against each other – doesn't mean I'll try anything here.'' Homura said with a nod and a slight smirk. ''I've just been finding the way you and your friends act as a different gender pretty amusing.''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly as she looked at him. ''Actually, the most amusing part is – they're not acting differently at all from what they usually act like when they're men.''  
  
''Hey, I didn't know it was socializing time.'' Zenon said as she jumped on the mirror counter, ready and dressed up for PE class. ''Oi, Homura – don't get too comfy with this. We still have to go back.''  
  
''But I guess right now we have to work together for all of us to get back.'' Hakkai said with a sigh as she looked at Homura and Zenon. ''You know Mia-san and Yume-san, don't you?''  
  
''I'm afraid we do.'' Zenon answered with a nod. ''They're nieces of Kanzeon Bosatsu – looks like things are getting boring up there already. Glad we left.''  
  
''Do you know what they might have in store for us?'' Goku asked as she blinked.  
  
''Actually.'' Shien said as she stepped up beside Hakkai and was combing her hair. ''Even when we were back up there – we never really knew what those two sisters were up to.'' she said with a nod as she looked into the mirror. ''But they would ALWAYS get away with it no matter what.''  
  
''So, whatever they're planning to do – we'll find out soon enough.'' Homura answered as she nodded and pulled her hair back in a bun. ''Right now – we'll have to stay as women.''  
  
Goku paused and blinked as she looked up. ''Hang on a minute...'' she said. ''If Sanzo was a priest – does that make him a priestess now?''  
  
The stupid question caught everyone off guard. They all turned to look at Goku who was blinking.  
  
''What?'' she asked. ''Just curious.''  
  
''Hm. That's what I like.'' Homura said as she leaned closer. Goku looked pretty freaked out as she backed away slightly. Hakkai sweatflooded and Zenon slapped a hand on her forehead.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a loud scream coming from one of the shower cubicles. They all looked up and Goku wasted no time as she jumped off where she was sitting and started to run towards the direction of the scream. Hakkai was following behind her.  
  
They stopped as they got to the cubicle over at the end.  
  
''Oi, Nani ga?! –'' Goku stopped, her eyes widened as she moved back.  
  
''Doushite desu ka? – '' Hakkai froze right beside her, her emerald green eyes wide from the shock.  
  
The shower was left on and on the ground was one of Kimi and Miku's friends. But she looked entirely different from what she looked like earlier just during breakfast. Now her eyes were the color of dull gray, her hair were dry strands of white and her creamy skin was now also rough, crumpled and coarse.  
  
''What the hell?! –'' Gojyo ran up beside the two and then looked up in shock as she herself saw the scene. ''What the hell happened to her?''  
  
Sanzo walked beside Goku, followed by Zenon, Homura and Shien. She studied the body carefully and then looked up. Soon, all the girls were heading their way – screaming as they had found the scene of the crime. Kimi and Miku were among the loudest talking.  
  
''Chiyo.'' Sanzo said as she trailed off. ''Call Takato.'' She remained calm.  
  
''U-Uhm!'' Goku said as she nodded and started to run off. Calling out Takato as she ran as fast as she could out the door of the locker room.  
  
Sanzo looked at Homura who paused and nodded as well. She trailed off as she looked towards the open window and scowled slightly.  
  
''I knew there was youkai here somewhere...'' she said as her brows met slightly.  
  
TSUZUKU 


	4. Mirror, Mirror

Chapter Four: Mirror, Mirror.  
  
Author's Notes: I thought this was supposed to be a humor/romance thing. I think it's becoming a little more serious than I thought. Okay – so maybe there is a little humor. I mean, I think the stupid part is going to come up. And maybe the romance will surface a little later.  
To all those who reviewed the fic: Thanks so much! I mean, this thing I know isn't review material. But I want to thank you guys with taking your time with it. Thanks a bunch.  
Pairings: Dear LORD! This MIGHT be a Sanzoxeveryone fic! I can't help myself. I love playing with the man at some point. Look out in this chapter – 53 action! Though not lemon because I'd get kicked off. But a little limish – though not much. 53 fans please enjoy – they maybe women but – they're still Gojyo and Sanzo. Rated for language on this part.  
IMPORTANT: I may not be able to catch up and update that much as soon as June 8 strikes. I begin college that day and it might get kind of hard. But I promise you, I will try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully, my professors don't dump me a bunch of stuff to do on the first week.  
  
Kikyou had called for all classes to be cancelled for now. After the incident in the bathroom, she felt very uneasy to continue teaching the girls. She had also shut the girl's locker room for now – bolting it so that even though anyone passed by, they'd still be safe. After she was called, she was frantic and edgy. That she went back to her office and locked it, and it has been locked all afternoon.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls had retreated back to their rooms. But the Mayura-ikkou and the Nanami-tachi had retreated back to Mayura's room – much to her dismay and discomfort.  
  
''It's youkai.'' Gojyo said as she looked up. ''I just know that it's youkai.''  
  
Goku nodded. ''Besides, it smelled that way, too.'' She paused and looked at Sanzo and then the others. ''But this one smelled old – it was dying.''  
  
''Dying?'' Sanzo asked as she looked at Goku.  
''It was already half dead!'' Goku answered again as she blinked. Her bright golden eyes looking at them as she told the story.  
  
''That's why it needed the girl.'' Shien said as she looked up and leaned back on the wall. ''It's probably a demon that feeds on energy of younger women to regain it's youth back.''  
  
''The only valid answer.'' Homura said with a nod. She looked at Sanzo who remained quiet as she was thinking. ''So, what are you going to do now, Mayu?''  
  
Sanzo scowled, as he didn't like being called by that name. Though cursing himself once again for responding to it. Looks like was slowly getting used to it more and more.  
  
''We'll wait for it to show up. '' Sanzo answered as she sighed. ''It will anyway.''  
  
''Yeah. But we know what he's especially after.'' Zenon said as she looked at them. ''If it were after youth – we'd all be pretty much drained out by now.''  
  
''What do you mean?'' Hakkai asked as she looked at Zenon.  
  
''I'll show you.'' Zenon said as she then looked over at Gojyo. ''Oi, Gojyo.'' She paused. ''Did you think that girl was hot?''  
  
''Did I?'' Gojyo's answer came.  
  
Zenon shrugged. ''See. That's what I mean.''  
  
''Basically, it wants youth and beauty.'' Homura trailed off. ''Then I'll tell you all the truth. We're all in BIG trouble now.''  
  
They had to admit. They weren't exactly old hags – they were all pretty beautiful if not sublime. In fact, it's pretty hard to be noticed if you stood beside them. Any of them at all.  
  
''So the rest of you be careful.'' Homura continued to warn them. ''Better keep your guard at all times.'' She smirked slightly and looked back at Sanzo. ''I don't think we'll have trouble with you there, Mayura.''  
  
''Shut-up, Nanami.'' She paused and shook her head. She couldn't believe that she just called her that.  
  
''It's settled then.'' Hakkai said as she smiled and nodded. ''I hope everyone will be careful.''  
  
Sanzo paused as there was a moment of silence among all of them. Then she looked up, and scowled – her brows slightly meeting as her thin rose lips formed an annoyed frown.  
  
''What the hell is everyone doing in my room again?! Everyone get the hell out!''  
  
That night, Sanzo was supposed to step out of her room and head to the kitchen where she would ask for a glass of water. She was already falling asleep and it was a quarter past midnight, they had gotten up early this morning. And it wasn't hard for her to fall back asleep.  
  
She shut her door as the belt of her robe wasn't tied up – she was wearing the same nightgown as she wore earlier in the morning. Her slipper sandals were golden, as they touched the marble floor – the sound of her heels echoed through the whole corridor. Since it was three hours passed lights out, everything was dark except for a few lamps lighted up by the side of the tables. She made a left turn, and she knew she was passing by the other girl's room. She stopped and looked up as the shutters fluttered, strong winds were coming in.  
  
She paused and kept walking as she shook her head. The house was big enough to get lost in – but it was wonderfully decorated. The furniture, the paintings – everything about it screamed classy. But somehow it was suffocating.  
  
She paused again, something was following her.  
  
She scowled and slowed her footsteps down as she readied herself in case anything. She didn't bring her Shourenjuu with her, and she was more or less unarmed. But still, she could handle herself. Woman or man, she was still dealing with youkai – which more or less got annoying.  
  
As the presence got closer and closer to her. She scowled again and got ready to turn around and deliver a kick as she knew something was there. When suddenly one of the doors opened – she gasped and her eyes widened as she was pulled in.  
  
She was pulled in and landed on a soft mattress. She heard the door shut and the door locking. She heard footsteps coming close to her and she clenched her fist and lunged it towards to deliver a punch, when it was stopped.  
  
''Whoa! Whoa! Mayura, it's me!'' a familiar voice said.  
  
She looked up and saw familiar red crimson eyes looking back at her violet ones. She scowled and moved back, then looked around as she knew then she was in Gojyo's room. It had a queen sized bed as well, and the sheets were blood red, not to mention the most comfortable and softest satin sheets she had ever felt. The curtains were scarlet red and the pillows were fire red as well. There were candles in her room, and a bright ceiling lamp with an orange light glow. But she kept the candles on instead. Even the pillows were covered in silk, fire red satin covers.  
  
''N-Natsumi?'' she paused. ''The hell? – How did you? –''  
  
''Can't believe it.'' Gojyo said as she smirked and let go of her closed fist. ''Mayura-chan let her guard down.'' She said as she looked at the scowling blonde. ''She's been here since earlier.''  
  
''She has?'' Sanzo felt so stupid for not knowing so. But she covered up. ''I'm going back out there. I'm going back to my room.''  
  
''What are you crazy?!'' Gojyo asked with her eyes widening. ''She's after YOU and she's not going to stop until she gets YOU.''  
  
Sanzo scowled and got up from the bed. ''Don't be so sure that she's gonna get me.'' she said as she walked to the door. ''I can handle myself.''  
  
''Hey! Hey!'' Gojyo frowned as she grabbed her wrist. ''Look, say she does get you. You'll be a dried up sausage and you won't be useful to us.'' She looked at her directly in the eye. ''So, you can stay here – though just for tonight.''  
  
''Let go of me.'' Sanzo said with a scowl.  
  
''No –''  
  
Sanzo tried to yank her arm free but Gojyo pulled her back, sending both of them – collapsing on the bed. It would have hurt if they landed on the floor, which was a hard surface. Sanzo glared at Gojyo and frowned as she started to get up.  
  
''I've had enough of this bullshit!''  
  
''She's outside the door – she's waiting for you.'' Gojyo answered. ''If you wait – she'll go away.''  
  
''Let me! –''  
  
Gojyo positioned herself on top of Sanzo, who seemed surprised as she suddenly tensed up. She wasn't wearing much at all, and neither was ''Natsumi'' – she was wearing the nightgown she was wearing earlier. So their bodies were in full contact. Gojyo who seemed used to it, sat on top of her. She felt Sanzo tense up, though she managed to keep the scowl on her face.  
  
''What are you going to do, sit on me all night?''  
  
''Well, it'll keep you from becoming a dried up sausage.''  
  
They paused and looked at each other for a moment. Sanzo seemed even more tensed than she was earlier. Gojyo immediately leaned down and pressed her lips on hers before she could move away. She knew that Sanzo would soon struggle and push her away. Gojyo deepened the kiss and broke her lips apart. Now hungry and passionate, Sanzo was losing all strength to move back as the redhead's hands started to move down and up and inside her nightgown. She moaned almost loudly, but she tried to keep it down as she was now responding eagerly and moving her body against Gojyo's.  
  
Things became more eager, as ''Mayura'' moaned loudly and pulled ''Natsumi'' closer. Both of them fall off the bed and on the floor.  
  
It was now officially thirty minutes past one o' clock. Hakkai who wasn't asleep yet was reading her book as she sat on her bed and had a hot cup of tea by her night table. The windows were closed as it looked like the winds were blowing wildly outside and that there would be a storm. The wall was wallpapered, with small decorations of green flowers. The furniture was wooden and there were a lot of books. In her small little shelf were things for sewing and other accomplished works of arts and crafts she had been working on ever since classes have been stopped and Mayura had kicked them out of her room.  
  
She looked up after she flipped a page of her book. The wind outside was becoming stronger – and she could see lightning from outside her window. She sighed and took a deep breath as she leaned back on the headboard and closed her emerald eyes for a moment. Her hair was loose from the braid it was usually in. Her shoulder length hair had become wavy because of it. She tossed it back and opened her eyes again as she looked at the time. Classes would be stopped until next week. Kikyou was still worried about the conditions after this afternoon.  
  
She sighed, as it was now twenty minutes to two o'clock. She had to get up a few hours for now for breakfast. She decided that getting even a few hours of sleep would be the wise choice. She closed her book and put it on her night table, she turned off the lamp and lied back down. Taking a deep breath, she smiled slightly as she pulled up her blanket. As she slowly closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, the windows burst open and winds started blowing it. Thunder was a lot clearer now, and lightning flashed brighter. Rain was already starting to pour. She sighed as she got up from her bed to walk towards the windows.  
  
But before she could get any further from her bed, something grabbed her neck from behind. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to cry out – but she landed on the ground and rough, cold hands wrapped around her neck. Slowly choking her, she coughed and struggled back.  
  
And sharp primrose colored eyes glared back at her. She gasped as she struggled even more, she tried to push him back – and she was pretty strong. But to her surprise, this one was even stronger. Almost as strong as Goku, even. She glared at it calmly as she was finally able to kick it off – but it jumped away before her foot could hit it.  
  
She coughed and gasped for air as she got to sit up and immediately got on her feet. She looked ahead at the figure.  
  
''Who are you?''  
  
The lightning flashed again and she was able to catch a glimpse of it. Tall, lean figure who now she knew was a woman. Long green-blue hair and sharp primrose colored eyes, she wore tattered robes and her claws glimmered in the darkness. She had thin brown lips, which formed into a crooked, devious smile – as she glared at Hakkai with intent.  
  
''I see now why you want the girls so badly.'' Hakkai trailed off and readied herself.  
  
The youkai suddenly lunged for her and she moved out of the way. She managed to kick it back away from her, as she immediately positioned herself to aim a chi blast at it.  
  
But her eyes widened as nothing came out from her hands.  
  
''Doushite? –'' she trailed off. She looked up again as she kept jumping back, avoiding the hands of the youkai who plan to hold her still. She looked back at the youkai as she frowned slightly, glaring at her. As she landed a few steps away from her – the youkai suddenly disappeared before her eyes.  
  
She froze and looked up, readying herself any moment now. But then her eyes widened as she turned behind her and lightning flashed again as the youkai was right in front of her. She started to grip the brunette's neck, tighter and tighter. As Hakkai tried her best to pry her hands away, she had let out a choked scream.  
  
There was a banging on Gojyo's door.  
  
''Natsumi! Natsumi! Open up it! It's me, Chiyo!''  
  
Sanzo's eyes snapped open as she tried to swallow in the scream that she felt coming up. As she only took a deep breath and bit her lip, she look relieved and finally out of her passionate reverie as Goku's voice pulled her back from reality.  
  
Gojyo again moved herself on top of her and refused to answer the door, she began kissing her again.  
  
''Open the door. It's Chiyo, something's wrong.''  
  
''Let her, she's probably being a stupid stomach brained monkey again...''  
  
''Natsumi, open the door – I think –'' she had to pause again to stop herself from making any more noise as she only took a deep breath. ''I think it's important.''  
  
''Natsumi! Natsumi! Open up, I think it's Konoe!''  
  
With those words, Sanzo immediately pushed Gojyo's face away and sat up.  
  
''Konoe...'' she immediately stood up and started to put her clothes on, Gojyo frowned slightly as she picked up her own and started to get dressed as well.  
  
''You know. Right now – you're the only woman I know who could get over an orgasm just like that.'' She said with a snap of her fingers.  
  
Sanzo glared at her silently as she finished dressing up back in her night gown and putting her robe back on. Gojyo had put on her clothes back on, but still didn't use a robe – she walked over to Sanzo's side as they both stood in front of the door.  
  
''Mayura...''  
  
''What?''  
  
''You know – that was nothing big, alright? That was just sex, okay? Nothing more. Plainly as it is.''  
  
''You read my mind.'' Sanzo pulled the door open. She saw Goku who was catching her breath, dressed in her pajamas. She was taking deep breaths as she looked up at them.  
  
''Konoe wa doushita?'' Sanzo asked.  
  
''We heard a scream in her room. Nami, Airana and Sara are already checking it out! You guys have to come with us! Come on, we can catch the youkai this way!''  
  
Sanzo immediately walked back to her drawer and pulled it out. Her violet eyes widened to see that her gun wasn't there.  
  
''Where the hell is it? I saw it –'' her brows slightly met as she looked up. ''Those two girls...''  
  
''Mayura! Come on!'' Gojyo called as she started to head out the door. ''Forget the gun! Let's just do with what we have!''  
  
Sanzo cursed softly before she followed Gojyo and Goku.  
  
Zenon ducked the youkai as it lunged towards her. She moved back right beside Shien.  
  
''I think she's having a feastday with how many of us in this room.''  
  
Hakkai looked up and watched the youkai. ''I think she was more hideous than this before.'' She said as she looked at the demon, grinning maniacally at them all. ''She needs one more. Just one more to return her to her true form.''  
  
Homura looked up as it lunged towards her, she jumps out of the way and avoids her. she was able to kick it back, sending it flying to the ground. She paused and thought for a moment why it seemed that she was less stronger than she originally was.  
  
''I think those girls wanted us to be ordinary young girls.'' Homura said, remaining calm. ''She reduced our strength and not to mention, got rid of all our weapons for us.''  
  
''This is going to be harder than we all thought.'' Hakkai said again as she looked up.  
  
The door burst open and Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo entered in a hurry. Goku looked up and frowned at the youkai. ''Teme! You're not going to get to Konoe-chan again!'' she attacked the youkai, raising a fist. ''ORYA!!!''  
  
''Dame desu, Chiyo!'' Hakkai called.  
  
But it was too late. The youkai held her fist back and was able to kick her on the stomach. Goku let out a cry of pain as she landed back on the ground. The youkai started to lean over when Gojyo suddenly came in the picture. She frowned as she tried to kick the youkai back, but was immediately and quite easily tossed aside.  
  
''Wh-What the hell? – '' Gojyo trailed off. She immediately stood up and started to head for her again. The youkai looked up as Gojyo and Zenon came running towards her the same time. Both of them kicked her as hard as they could and with all their strength. Sending her flying back at least as far as the door.  
  
The youkai glared at all of them and then hissed, before she ran off – moving in a flash, as they could hardly catch and see her.  
  
''Damn it!'' Gojyo called.  
  
''We have to stop her before she gets away!'' Goku said as she got up.  
  
''Or before she gets someone.'' Shien trailed off as she looked up.  
  
They heard a scream coming from one of the rooms over to the left.  
  
The girls paused as the recognized the voice.  
  
''Miku...'' Sanzo trailed off as she looked at them.  
  
''Come on!'' Zenon called as she ran off ahead.  
  
The girls rushed to the room over where they had heard the scream. As soon as they got there Goku kicked the door open.  
  
''Miku! –'' she trailed off and her eyes widened as she saw Miku on the ground. Her eyes again were wide open and gray of color, there was no life in them. Her hair was white and dry and so was her skin, which was crinkled and rough. She was as thin as a needle.  
  
Goku's eyes were wide from shock as she backed away and bumped into Gojyo who came after her.  
  
''Miku! –'' Gojyo looked up and saw that the window was wide open. The wind was rushing in with the rain.  
  
''We're too late, I see...'' Hakkai said as she was behind them now.  
  
''But the youkai's still here.'' Homura added as she looked out the open window.  
  
''She might come back tonight.'' Zenon said as she looked at them. ''I don't think that hell bitch is enough in returning to her original form – she wants to return to it, looking younger and prettier.''  
  
''Then we're all just going to have to keep on the look out.'' Sanzo said as she turned away. ''Come on, I can hear the other girls – and Kikyou's coming with them.''  
  
''This could get ugly.'' Shien said as she started to watch the girls headed for them.  
  
They all volunteered that they'd all stay in one room that night.  
  
Unfortunately, they all voted for Sanzo's room.  
  
''What the HELL are you all doing here?!'' Sanzo scowled as a vein was ticking at the side of his head.  
  
''Well...'' Hakkai said as she smiled and held up a finger. ''Takato- san said that it would be better if girls could stay in groups for the night. And well, we're supposedly a group of girls around here who are friends.'' She nodded. ''So you kindly volunteered that we'd all stay in your room.''  
  
''I DIDN'T volunteer. You all barged in here.'' Sanzo said, now very annoyed. Homura couldn't help but smirk slightly as she sighed and looked at Sanzo.  
  
''Well. Look at it this way.'' Homura said as she turned to look at Sanzo. ''If the youkai does come to attack again, she'll probably head for us first since we're the ones who gave her a hard time. Besides, there's more of us in this room.''  
  
''Our boss makes a good point more than yours does, eh?'' Zenon said with an arrogant grin as she snickered and looked at Gojyo.  
  
''Our general can get a little stupid sometimes because of the pent up – ''  
  
A harisen came crashing down her head again.  
  
''Hey! What the hell was that for?!''  
  
''For being an idiot.''  
  
Goku sighed as she looked outside the window and then back at them. ''I wonder why we're not as strong as we used to be. Why would the two goddesses make sure that we don't have enough power as much as back then to fight back.''  
  
''What are you talking about. We were able to fight back, weren't we?''  
  
''Yeah. But – I mean. If we did fight back, all seven of us.'' She paused and looked back at them. ''The youkai would be dead by now. Don't you think?''  
  
''Of course we do.'' Hakkai said as she looked at him and smiled slightly as she sighed. ''Looks like there's more to this than we all thought.''  
  
A bright light suddenly started to form by the window. They all looked up as it was one of the sisters, Yume. Sitting by the windowsill and grinning at them.  
  
''I know, I know.'' She said, waving a hand. ''It seems a little unfair, doesn't it?'' she jumped off and looked at them.  
  
''We don't have time for this.'' Sanzo snapped as she scowled at the goddess. ''Just give our weapons and abilities back and get out.''  
  
''That's no way to talk to a goddess now.'' Yume said as she smirked and patted Sanzo on the shoulder. She walked to the bookshelf and picked one book up. She looked over to the girls. ''I have something for you.'' She said.  
  
''Is it a way to get out of this?'' Zenon asked. ''Because, I don't know about everyone else – but I miss my old body.''  
  
''I have to agree with him somehow.'' Homura said as she looked up.  
  
''No, sillies!'' Yume said with a laugh as she looked at them and raised an eyebrow. ''Like I'd let you get out of this one that easily. ''  
  
Suddenly, there were sparks of white raining down on everyone. Homura blinked once and looked at her wrist as it was suddenly wrapped with a golden bracelet with a black-gray gem in the center. Zenon had the same perplexed look on his face as she had an armband made of silver, which had an orange gem on it.  
  
All of them had items before they knew it. Sanzo, who had a ring around her middle finger with a purple gem. Gojyo with her necklace with a red gem – Hakkai looked surprised as her silver earrings now looked brand new (she didn't have her limiters when she came here, neither did Goku – but they're not youkai) and had green gems with them as well. Goku had an anklet which was decorated with topaz and yellow gems.  
  
''What's all this for?'' Hakkai asked as she looked up at Yume.  
  
''Believe me. You'll need it – and it'll work exactly when you need it.''  
  
With that, she disappeared from their sight. The bright light suddenly surrounding her and the sparks raining down on them again.  
  
Again, the door opened and Sanzo stepped out for a glass of water. This time, determined not to be disturbed to his trip to the kitchen. She wasn't even worried that she was unarmed. She just went on, thinking just to do whatever she could do if the problem ever did come up.  
  
As she turned to her left, she froze as she felt someone watching her from behind. Her brows met and she scowled. She knew now that the demon was back and now after her blood for getting away earlier. She slowly turned towards the direction behind her.  
  
When she was suddenly grabbed by the neck and thrown to the ground.  
  
She winced and slowly opened her eyes. But before she could, her hands were pinned down to the wall and glaring primrose colored eyes stared at her intently. As she grinned, her fangs were exposed. She easily ignored Sanzo's struggling to get away from her.  
  
As Sanzo shut her eyes tightly and struggled even more. She let out a cry of pain as the youkai's fangs were digging down her skin. She felt it lean closer when suddenly – her eyes snapped open as she glanced over the left direction. The ring around her finger started to glow. Slowly, brighter and brighter – slowly surrounding them both. A bright purple light which soon enveloped them both.  
  
And all that was heard was the youkai screaming.  
  
TSUZUKU  
  
Well, I'll try to see if I can update soon with school coming up. Read and Review! 


End file.
